A Cell Together
by MystWriter07
Summary: Kagome and Inu-Yasha locked in a cell. That about sums it up without giving it away. No lemons, but rape and foul language. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

This idea is from someone named ASH on adult fiction. I don't think I can do this well enough, or be descriptive enough I should say, to put it up on adult fic. I also don't own Inu-Yasha, or any of the characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just wanted to let people know so don't SUE ME!! If you're light of heart, and don't wanna see Inu-Yasha or Kagome hurt badly, then this isn't for you. Oh, and my friend is helping me by feeding ideas down my throat and into my mind... so I wanted to mention her here...THANK YOU SOOO MUCH Bad Luck Novelist!!! Kami... anyway... I'm sure if you are still with me you wanted to read a fic about Kagome and Inu-Yasha getting locked up in a cell. Well, here you go.....

Kagome stood next to her bike, Inu-Yasha just behind her. Miroku and Sango looked at her with smiles on their faces. "Kagome!" Shippo said as he jumped into her arms. Kagome laughed and gave the young youkai a hug. "When will you guys be back?" Kagome searched the kit's eyes.

"I don't know Shippo." She glanced at Inu-Yasha. "I promise it won't be to long though!" She gave the kit another quick squeeze and then let him jump to the ground. "Well," the young woman looked at the two friends standing in front of her. "We had better be going. Have fun you guys!"

"Humph." Inu-Yasha snorted. Kagome stopped her waving and turned to glare at the hanyou behind her.

"What's your problem?" Her eyes were hard. Inu-Yasha shook his head.

"Nothing, I just smell something rotten." Came his gruff answer. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really. Like what?" Kagome watched for a reaction to her words. All she got was a shrug and Inu-Yasha turning to leave the area.

"Come on, the shorter this is the better."

"Why?" Kagome asked running to catch up with the hanyou. Inu-Yasha looked over at her as she slowed to a walk.

"Why are you bringing that contraption?" Inu-Yasha said completely ignoring Kagome's question. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's called a bike for the hundredth time, and I brought it so I could come close to keeping up with you." Kagome glanced at the bike crunching grass loudly under its wheels as they turned. Inu-Yasha looked away and snorted lightly.

"Whatever. Why don't you just ditch it and ride with me if need be." He really didn't care if she rode with him, but he wasn't going to let her know that. Kagome frowned and though about it.

"Alright." She said with a slight shrug. The hanyou stopped and waited as Kagome rested her bike against the closest tree. She smiled at him as she came back to his side. "I'll have to remember to get that when we come back." Inu-Yasha nodded slightly as they began to walk again.

Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome again. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "What are you looking at?" He had been doing that for the last hour now.

"Hu?" Inu-Yasha blinked in surprise.

"You keep looking funny at me. Do you wanna say something or what?" Kagome continued to stare at Inu-Yasha even after he had turned his head to look at where he was going again. "Inu-Yasha?"

"Why are we doing this again?" Inu-Yasha looked back at Kagome.

"Why? I just thought that everyone else could use the vacation." Kagome shrugged. That hadn't been the only reason... she wanted some alone time with her favorite hanyou.

"Vacation?" Inu-Yasha looked confused, but didn't voice the question pressing against his lips. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just a break." Kagome sighed and shook her head slightly. "Never mind." She could tell by the look still lingering in Inu-Yasha's eyes that he didn't understand very well. He continued to watch her as they walked on silently.

"Hey, Inu-Yasha, are you up for a run?" Kagome stopped suddenly as she spoke. Inu-Yasha stopped next to her as he looked around hurriedly.

"Why?"

"The aurora from a piece of the jewel is defiantly coming from that way." Kagome pointed in front of her as she finished her sentence. Inu-Yasha turned to look that way.

"Get on." He turned his back to the girl and she followed the order swiftly. "Hold on tight." Inu-Yasha muttered over his shoulder as he jumped forward, and then ran off into the trees.

"There," Kagome pointed to the tree almost straight in front of them about 2 minutes later. Inu-Yasha skidded slightly to a stop and looked up at the dark tree in front of him. The branches were high, unnaturally high.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inu-Yasha pressed. The young woman nodded as she slid off of Inu-Yasha's strong back.

"Yes, it's up that..." Kagome's eyes fluttered as her words stopped and her breath hissed out of her partly open lips. Inu-Yasha whirled around at her abrupt stop of words.

"Kagome?!" He caught her as she fell forward into his arms. "Damn it," he breathed as he saw something sticking slightly out of the girl in his arms' neck. A laugh echoed from the top of the tree that had been in front of the pair.

"I never miss." The voice was female. Inu-Yasha growled as he turned to look up toward the direction the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" He growled as a young woman came into view on a limb of the tree. She smiled at the hanyou.

"Does it matter?" She stepped off of the branch and floated lightly to the ground. Inu-Yasha watched her every movement, a look of hatred strongly visible in his eyes. The woman sighed slightly as her feet touched the ground. "Well, I can tell it matters to you hanyou. My name is Ashura." The woman reached her arms across her body and took hold of two handles resting across her back. "And I have come to get those shards of the Sacred Jewel from you."

Inu-Yasha watched as the woman slid two glistening metal swords out of their sheaves on her back. She grinned in anticipation as she spun both of them in her hands. "Are you going to hand them over?" Ashura caught the handles of her swords so that they were upright and facing Inu-Yasha and Kagome again.

"Inu-Yasha snorted. "As if." He snarled. Ashura raised her eyebrows at his reply.

"Hu, I guess that means I'll have to take them from you." Ashura grinned evilly and walked toward the two in front of her. "She has them right?" Ashura nodded toward the unconscious Kagome slumped into Inu-Yasha's arms. He turned his body so he was between Ashura and Kagome.

"You'll have to get through me to get to Kagome." Inu-Yasha's voice was not much more than a growl. Ashura shrugged.

"If that's what you want." The woman's hand shot out, making the point of the sword she held in her right hand prick Inu-Yasha's throat slightly. A single drop of light red blood slid from the prick.

Inu-Yasha didn't move. "You don't scare me girl." He growled. Ashura locked eyes with the hanyou as she slowly brought her other sword to the right side of Inu-Yasha's neck.

"But you are worried about this girl." Ashura moved the sword in her left hand to the small amount of Kagome's black hair showing around Inu-Yasha's side. Inu-Yasha snapped his head slightly to the side; more blood began to flow down his neck as the sword at his throat cut deeper. He stopped moving, glaring hard at Ashura.

"Leave Kagome out of this." He snarled dangerously. Ashura's eyes danced as she slowly lowered her left sword.

"But hanyou, she is the one with the Jewel." Ashura grinned at Inu-Yasha's face as it paled slightly and then hardened.

"I'll only say it once more, leave Kagome out of this." He bared his teeth at the woman in front of him. She clicked her tongue.

"One thrust, that's all I would need." She pressed the still cold metal of her sword to Inu-Yasha's throat again. "Then who would protect the poor little human?" She tilted her head slightly in question. Inu-Yasha didn't answer.

"I'll make you a deal hanyou," Ashura slowly put the sword she had held in her left hand back into the sheath on her back where it had come from. "You put the girl down and we fight. You win, you may do as you wish with me; if I win, I get the Jewel."

Inu-Yasha didn't respond right away. "You'll leave Kagome alone?" He pressed. Ashura rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Of course."

Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome once more before turning his attention back to Ashura. "Fine, but if anything happens to Kagome..." Inu-Yasha growled to show his point. Ashura pushed the sword tip up to Inu-Yasha's throat again.

"I said she will stay out of it." She lowered the sword slightly. "Now put her down before it gets bloody around here." Inu-Yasha glared at Ashura again, but stepped backward, away from her sword. He never lost eye contact as he slowly lowered Kagome's motionless body to the ground

Ashura put her other sword away, sheathing it like the first. As she pulled her hand back, she slid a small piece of paper out of her hair and placed it in between her fingertips. Inu-Yasha got to his feet and stepped forward once.

"Ready?" Ashura asked with a grin. Inu-Yasha didn't respond. "GO!" Inu-Yasha didn't even get a chance to move before the paper shot out of Ashura's hands. It brushed against Inu-Yasha's open neck, causing the powder on it to spread through his body.

"What...?" The hanyou's body froze. "What the Hell'd you do to me?!" Inu-Yasha fought against the drowsiness that had suddenly began to fall over him. His eyes began to close. 'Damn it...' Ashura laughed as the hanyou's eyes fell shut heavily and he crumpled to the ground.

"I win." She smiled wickedly. Ashura walked to the fallen hanyou, and crouched down in front of him. She lifted his face to her own. "I told you I never miss hanyou." Her fingers traced lightly down Inu-Yasha's cheek. "My you are a pretty on though..." She smiled again as she sighed. "To bad it won't stay like that for long."

Ashura dropped Inu-Yasha's head back to the ground and stood up, slapping her hand together to get the "dirt" off of them. "Now to move you..." She looked at Kagome still lying just behind Inu-Yasha before grinning once again.

Kagome moaned lightly and moved her head from side to side. Her head was heavy, and she felt like she had been sleeping for days. "Where am I?" She muttered as she lifted her head slowly and opened her eyes.

She found herself in a dark cell like room. There was a small window, metal bars running up and down, baring the small hole off. The ground was hard, nothing more than dirt, and there was something hanging off the wall just in front of Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha!" She tried to yell, but her throat was dry, making her voice horse. The young woman stumbled to her feet and limped over to Inu-Yasha's motionless body hanging from the ceiling.

"Can you hear me Inu-Yasha? Open your eyes!" Kagome almost collapsed against the hanyou as she put her hands on his shoulders. She shook him as hard as she could. "Inu-Yasha!" The hanyou's lips parted and his eyes slowly opened.

"Kagome... are you... alright?" Inu-Yasha's voice was slurred, his golden eyes still clouded over. Kagome nodded as she moved her hands to Inu-Yasha's cheeks.

"I'm fine Inu-Yasha. What happened? Inu-Yasha look at me!" Kagome didn't know why she was so worried; she knew Inu-Yasha would be fine. He was a hanyou, part demon, and so could not be hurt to badly by being knocked out.

"Kagome..." Inu-Yasha's eyes began to clear and he turned them up to her. "Where are we? Where did that woman go?" His eyes were back to normal, anger flashing in them once again. "And what am I doing hanging like this?!" Inu-Yasha looked up at his hands tied over his head.

"I really don't know Inu-Yasha. I just woke up too." Kagome dropped her hands and looked away from Inu-Yasha, sliding to the floor at his feet.

"Damn this all to the Hells." Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome. "Are you alright? Kagome?" Worry had replaced the anger in his eyes, but he quickly hid it. Kagome slowly lifted her head, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm alright Inu-Yasha, just tired." She smiled lightly again and dropped her head into her chest. Inu-Yasha growled in the back of his throat and looked up again.

His hands were tied together by a kind of hand cuffs. The chain connecting the cuffs was tied to a longer chain running straight up to the ceiling of the small cell they were locked in. He clenched his fists in anger. "Damn it. I bet it was that Ashura bitch who brought us here." His words were muttered.

"Who?" Kagome asked as she looked up. Inu-Yasha looked down and opened his mouth to reply, but someone else answered first.

"Me, that's who little girl." A to sweet voice said to Kagome's left. Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha turned to look at the young woman standing in the doorway to the cell. Her dark back hair outlined in gold from the torch she held.

"Bitch! You said you would leave Kagome out of this!" Inu-Yasha raged as his eyes flashed with anger again. Ashura clicked her tongue as she stepped into the cell, closing the door behind her. Kagome looked up at the woman as she walked over to the chained up and pissed hanyou.

"Yes, hanyou, out of our fight. We are no longer fighting." Ashura lifted her eyes to him. "Are we little mutt?" Her voice was quickly hardening. Inu-Yasha bared his fangs at her.

"Until you are dead, we are fighting." Inu-Yasha's mouth had barely closed before Ashura's fist connected with his jaw.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screeched as she saw his head snap sideways. The hanyou turned his face back to the woman.

"Bitch." He spat, a small amount of blood dripping down his swollen lip where his fang had been thrust into it. Ashura frowned and leaned into Inu-Yasha, her lips brushing his ear as she breathed words to him.

"You seam to care for this human woman." Her breath was warm against his ear. He snarled in reply. "Does she care for you as such?" Her words hit him hard. Did Kagome care for him like he did for her? Ashura grinned in success at Inu-Yasha's silence.

"Get your hands off of him." Kagome growled as she got to her feet. Ashura pulled back from the hanyou and turned around to look at Kagome.

"Or what human?" Ashura hadn't lost her cocky grin. Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground. She knew she couldn't do anything to this woman.

"Leave Kagome alone!" Inu-Yasha growled dangerously. Ashura looked over her shoulder at Inu-Yasha.

"And what are you going to do hanyou? You are as weak as her."

"That's not true! You don't even know Inu-Yasha!" Kagome said angrily as she looked up at Ashura. The woman turned back to Kagome, her flat palm swinging down to connect with Kagome's face as she straightened.

Kagome let out a small gasp and fell sideways, the strength of the woman's blow knocking Kagome out once again. "Leave Kagome alone!" Inu-Yasha fairly roared as he kicked his untied legs up and at Ashura. The woman only turned slightly and stepped out of the hanyou's reach.

"You should learn some manners. I am the one in charge now." She didn't look at either of the two now bleeding and bruised people in the cell as she walked out, slamming and locking the door with a loud click.

Inu-Yasha hissed through clenched teeth as he stared holes through the door. "Damn her..." He growled through his teeth. Kagome suddenly moaned and opened her eyes. Inu-Yasha snapped his head down to look at her.

"Inu-Yasha? Where did that woman go?" She muttered as she climbed to her feet. Inu-Yasha shook his head.

"She just left. Are you alright Kagome?" He tried to hide the real worry in his voice. Kagome looked up and nodded, but didn't smile.

"Inu-Yasha, you're bleeding." She pulled her sleeve down to her hand, covering her fingers as she reached her hand up to Inu-Yasha's mouth.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Inu-Yasha pulled his head back and away from Kagome. She frowned and grabbed his hair, pulling him back to her. "Hey!"

"Just hold still for one second." She wiped the drop of blood off of the hanyou's lip and pulled back. Inu-Yasha licked his swollen lower lip, the taste of blood leaking onto his tongue. He looked at Kagome as she fidgeted with her hair, putting the ebony strands behind her ear.

"Kagome, do you think you could get these chains off?" Inu-Yasha asked quietly. Kagome jumped slightly as she was dragged out if her thoughts.

"What?" She looked up at him slowly. Inu-Yasha stared at her for a second before shaking his head.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He lied. Kagome nodded again and slowly stepped forward. She glanced at her feet once, and then turned around, resting her back against the wall behind Inu-Yasha.

He watched her close her eyes slowly, resting her head against the cold stone wall. "Inu-Yasha... you should get some sleep...." Kagome muttered. The hanyou in her thoughts nodded slowly, as if she could see him through her closed eyelids.

"You too Kagome..." He watched her slow and steady chest rise and fall as she tried to sleep off her headache. Inu-Yasha sighed as the light coming through the small window faded into blackness.

He lifted his head and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to sleep, just rest his sore eyes.

Ok, how was the first chapter? Did I catch your attention? Do you want me to write more? Well let me know!! Please review! I'm not going 2 continue this fic unless I get reviews telling me to. I won't talk anymore. I did enough at the beginning.

mystwriter


	2. A Youkai, A Youkai, And A Girl

Chapter 2

A Youki, A Youki, And A Girl

A/N: I got reviews telling me to write more, so here it is. I don't own Inu-Yasha, or really even the idea for this story. I do own this story line itself. And my friend owns Ashura, so that isn't going for me either. I do however own a youkai that is showing up in this chapter. I don't think he will have a name, so he is just the demon in this chapter. This gets a little ugly. The facts are pretty close to what really happens. (Or at least that's what my beta reader person said) This is sooo not the chapter for the light hearted person (Or the light of stomach either) I am just letting everyone know before they get all into the reading thing and then it sorta gets interesting.......

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes to the heavy click of the cell door's lock being lifted. He bared his fangs at the youkai that walked in through the now open door. "What do you want?" The hanyou snarled. The male youkai raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so the mutt hanyou does talk." A deep, growl like reply came from the new comer's throat. One side of his mouth turned up in a small grin as the door to the cell slammed closed, the lock clicking behind it. Inu-Yasha just growled back.

"What?" Kagome jumped and her eyes snapped open. She looked around as her heart continued to pound against her ribs. Her breath stopped as her deep russet eyes fell on the man standing in front of her and Inu-Yasha.

His deep, blood red hair flooded over his slightly bare shoulders; his bangs falling lightly over his eyes. His bright red eyes flashed through the small slits in his bangs. His sharp white fangs glistened slightly as they caught the deep orange sun rays coming through the small window to his right.

The youkai stepped forward, his black gi like pants moving with his body. Kagome watched in wonder as the green strips running all up his pant legs and sleeves of his open gi looked like they were each moving in different directions. The youkai stopped walking and seamed to follow Kagome's eyes to his own cloths. He smiled wickedly.

"Do you like them?" He looked back up at her, his eyes dancing with some emotion the young woman could not place. "It was woven by a priestess, one much like yourself." The youkai stepped close enough to reach out a hand to her.

"Get away from her!" Inu-Yasha kicked out his feet, breaking the two apart. The youkai moved a step back, but Kagome continued to stare at the green lines still moving hypnotically on his cloths. The youkai glared at the hanyou, who glared back just as dangerously.

"Be quiet Inu-Yasha...." Kagome muttered as she walked up to the youkai. Inu-Yasha watched in shock as Kagome took the demon's hand in her own. The youkai turned his attention to her.

"Come with me young lady." The youkai led Kagome to the corner furthest from door. Kagome giggled lightly. The youkai smiled at her. "Have a seat right here." He held Kagome's hand as the young woman sat down on the dirt floor.

"Kagome what are you doing?! He's a youkai!" Inu-Yasha clamped his hands onto the chain leading up to the ceiling in anger. When Kagome didn't answer, he turned to the youkai himself. "Get your filthy hands off of Kagome!" The youkai turned around slightly, raising his hand up, his palm facing Inu-Yasha.

"Shut up half-breed." The youkai's hand glowed blue and blows that came from nowhere began to hit Inu-Yasha in the face. Blood began to flow freely from many open gashes on the hanyou's face.

The youkai closed his hand into a fist, and as fast as the blows had come, they were gone. Inu-Yasha's head dropped slightly, and he had to blink repeatedly to clear his eyes of the blood now flowing into them, but he never took his golden orbs off of Kagome.

The youkai turned his attention back to Kagome. "Now you beautifully helpless girl, show me a good time..." The youkai crouched down over Kagome, his eyes flashing with anticipation as he turned the young woman's face to his own. He leaned down, placing a kiss lightly on her lips.

"What the Hell're you doing?!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he pulled against the chains connection him to the ceiling, keeping him away from Kagome. "Kagome! Wake up!" Inu-Yasha pulled straight down on the chains as the youkai began to unbutton Kagome's shirt. "GET OFF OF HER!" Inu-Yasha roared. Neither person on the ground paid any attention to the hanyou's yelling.

The youkai kissed Kagome harder, his lips bruising her soft and untouched ones. He ran his hands up and down her now almost bare chest and stomach. He pulled back slightly to breath before thrusting his tongue through Kagome's teeth.

'Kami does she taste good.' He thought as he searched her mouth. Kagome closed her eyes in pleasure as she gave the kiss back.

Then suddenly she stopped.

The youkai pulled back slightly to look into Kagome's eyes. They were open and wider than saucers. "Wh—what are you—doing...?" She stammered. The youkai looked over her once before shrugging and beginning to kiss the girl's neck.

She lay there shocked for a second until the youkai began to kiss her breasts, reaching behind back to undo the bra she wore. Her eyes filled with tears as she came back to reality. "No, stop it! Leave me alone!" She tried to push the youkai off of her.

Her tears fell faster as her bra came off. "No, don't touch me!" Her voice became shrill. The youkai ignored her as her held her in place with his hand while his other began to undress himself. He began licking her nipples, his gi pants coming undone and sliding down and off his legs.

"Kami, no..." Kagome breathed. "Inu-Yasha!" She cried out as loud as she could, her voice muffled by tears and her fear. "Inu-Yasha, help me!" Kagome screamed and arched her back off of the floor as the youkai began to unzip her skirt, licking down her chest.

The hanyou still straining against the chain keeping him from helping Kagome stopped dead in shock at Kagome's plea. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha snapped his head forward as another of Kagome's cries reached his ears. The youkai turned his head slightly as he pulled Kagome's skirt off of her body with a rough jerk of his hand. He smirked evilly at the hanyou.

"She really is weak. Maybe I will kill her after this." The youkai raised his eyes to the ceiling of the cell as if in deep thought. Kagome whimpered under his hold. Inu-Yasha ground his teeth together so hard that his fangs dug deep holes into his lower lip.

"I swear to Kami.... If you don't get the Hell away from the woman I will personally tear you to pieces." Inu-Yasha's voice was under control, his eyes deadly. The red haired youkai lowered his eyes back to the hanyou.

"And just how are you going to do that? You are tied up mutt, and just as helpless as she." The full demon lowered his head back to a still whimpering Kagome.

"No, please, don't touch me! STOP!" Kagome screamed as the youkai moved his free hand down just below her waist.

"You would be better off if you just shut up." The youkai said as he slid her panties down her legs. Her sobbing became muffled as the youkai moved his sleeved arm over her face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU! GET THE FUCKING HELL OFF OF HER!" Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed red, and his fangs began to grow. The youkai only grinned as two purple lines appeared on Inu-Yasha's cheeks.

"Is this it; is this the spot that will shut you up?" The youkai asked as he slid two fingers into Kagome, feeling around for the soft spot. Her eyes only filled with more tears. The youkai shook his head as he pulled his hand back. "You make things difficult." The youkai straddled the young woman.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do.

"NO!" Came her muffled scream as the youkai opened her legs before thrusting himself into her. She screamed in pain as he ripped into her. Warm sticky blood began to flow down her legs, and onto the dirt floor. She sobbed in pain and horror as the youkai began to thrust himself in and out of her body.

"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha roared in his newly rough voice. The loss of his Tetsusiaga and his anger at what was happening to Kagome had let his demon blood take over, making him more of a demon than a man.

Kagome's sobbing became rough as the youkai stopped pumping his hips against her to kiss her neck again. He groaned as she whimpered and pushed against his shoulders futilely.

"Are you still making a fuss?" He lifted his head, a frown on his face. Kagome whimpered again and used her legs to push herself away from the youkai. His eyes danced with fire. "Where the Hell do you think you are going?" He snarled as she began to dig her hands into the dirt floor to pull away.

"Damn woman," The youkai raised his right fist to his shoulder before bringing it down in a flash. His knuckles connected squarely with Kagome's mouth. Kagome cried out quietly in pain, her cry muffled by his hand still held to her mouth. "Shut up and hold still." His voice was like acid, no longer hypnotic.

"Don't you dare hit Kagome!" Inu-Yasha's newly found strength was allowing him to break the chain connected to ceiling. The youkai lifted his head to look over at Inu-Yasha.

"You still don't know your place mutt." The youkai pulled his hand roughly from Kagome's mouth, and then stood up, disconnecting himself from her as well. The once docile red eyes of the youki had become a fiery red. The blaze never left Inu-Yasha's still bloody face as the youkai walked up to the hanyou.

"I know that you will soon die." Inu-Yasha snarled. He spit a mouthful of blood at the youkai. The youkai only wiped the drops off of his face slowly.

"Is that so..." He glanced over his shoulder at Kagome. She had pulled herself up against the wall, pushing her body as far into the corner as she could. The youkai looked back at Inu-Yasha. "And what if she dies first?" The youkai's grin was twisted and held nothing but pleasure at the look on the hanyou's face. "She wasn't a very good fuck anyway." The youkai turned around and stepped back toward a whimpering Kagome.

"NO, PLEASE!" The young woman screamed as she clutched her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her shins. The youkai smiled evilly.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" The chain began to shatter under Inu-Yasha's newly strong grip. The youkai turned to the hanyou as the chain broke completely.

Inu-Yasha's feet didn't even touch the ground before he jumped at the youkai. "You are MINE!" The youkai jumped sideways, out of Inu-Yasha's charge. The back of the youkai's fist connected with the hanyou's head, sending Inu-Yasha flying into the wall.

Kagome screamed as Inu-Yasha dropped to the floor next to her. He jumped to his feet, spinning to face the youkai again, his movements nothing more than flashes of light. The youkai had moved backward, back to the door of the two's cell.

"Where do you think that you're going you son of a bitch?!" Inu-Yasha growled as he jumped at the youkai with his claws outstretched. The youkai only laughed in reply. "SHUT-UP!" Inu-Yasha's claws met nothing but air of where the youkai had been.

Inu-Yasha whirled around, looking all around the room for the youkai. Kagome whimpering was the only sound, and her shaking naked body the only other thing in the room. Inu-Yasha roared and turned back around to the door to the cell. His clawed and bloody fists pounded hard against the wooden door.

"Damn.... Damn it...." The muttered voice had become soft again as his head rested against the rough wood. "Damn it all to the seven Hells..." Inu-Yasha opened his fists and ran his claws down the door as he slid to the floor.

I'm sorry this is shorter than my last chapter, but I think it's a good place to stop. (It's a good place 'cause I still don't know what's going to happen next kinda. Like 'Who should make the first move?' So, be happy with this for right now please!! R&R PLEASE!!! You would make me sooo happy!! Ok, I'll give you all cookies if you review! I like it even better if you already reviewed and you do it again. That means you are still reading it! Ok, me shut up now....

Mystwriter


	3. Aftermath

Chapter 3

Aftermath

I don't know if any body but Flaming-Mystic-Queen and SeaWrath2004 have been reading this, but I have finally finished this chapter. I would like to thank the two above. I really liked the reviews. Maybe next time you could give me something to HELP ME make my story better if u don't like it. Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long to update... my computer wasn't working for like a week, so yeah. I hope it is worth the wait. Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!! So here is Ch. 3. Hope you enjoy.

Thanks to inuficcrzy...thanks first of all for reviewing more than once. It makes me REALLY happy!! When I first started writing this chapter, I wondered the same things! Lol I hope this chapter is ok. Please tell me what you think!

The sunlight was almost completely faded into blackness. Dark lavender and sapphire rays began to take over the room of which a hanyou and a young, shaking, girl were locked in. The ebony haired girl's sobbing had begun to stop, and her breathing had become slower.

The hanyou, his silvery long hair falling over his shoulders and covering his face, was still breathing roughly. His fists were clenching and unclenching in the wooden door that they still rested on; his deadly sharp claws making small ruts in the wood as they ran over and over it. Every so often a 'damn it...' would pass his slightly swollen and bloody lips.

"Inu...Yasha...?" The young woman's voice was raspy and nothing more than a mutter. If not for the hanyou's keen ears, he would not have heard her cry. He slowly lifted his head from his chest, his golden-hazel eyes clouded over slightly. Hate and rage still flickering in those haunted eyes. His head did not turn to look at the woman.

Kagome closed her eyes, still also clouded, but hers from the fear she still held and the tears she had shed, and swallowed painfully. "Why... What made this happen...?" She tilted her head back slightly, resting it on the wall behind her. Her sobs began again, only quieter this time, her throat and chest still sore from her hours of crying before.

Inu-Yasha cringed slightly at the sound of Kagome's tears again. "Will you STOP THAT?!" The hanyou yelled, whirling around. The woman gasped, drawing her fist up to her mouth, as he got to his feet. "Just SHUT-UP! All you do is cry!" Inu-Yasha was shaking in rage after Kagome again sobbed lightly through her fist.

The hanyou roared and punched the wall of their cell sideways as he threw his head up to the ceiling. A loud crunch echoed through the room as part of the wall broke, and part of Inu-Yasha's knuckles smashed against something much harder than the wall. "Kuso..." He muttered slightly loudly as he pulled his now bloody fingers from the wall.

Kagome lifted her head higher and slowly put her hand down, back onto her knees. "Inu...Inu-Yasha? Are... are you... alright...?" She was hesitant to ask, afraid of another outburst from the hanyou. Inu-Yasha sighed and brought his head down to finally look at Kagome, her knees anyway. The hanyou wouldn't allow himself to look into her pain-filled eyes.

He had allowed this to happen to his precious Kagome.

He should have been able to stop this from having ever come into her mind.

He should have kept that fucked up youkai from touching her at all.... But he couldn't do that. He had no right what so ever to be around her, to say that he would protect her, even love her...

"Inu-Yasha...?" Kagome whispered again. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and turned his head away in shame again. He pulled his haori off and tossed it to the young woman. It fell at her feet, one of the red sleeves brushing against her foot.

She looked at it for a second before slowly reaching over her knees and taking the red firerat cloth into her soft hands. Inu-Yasha clenched his hands into fists as Kagome rapped the cloth around her small, bloody, and bruised frame. She looked herself over slightly before lifting her head to the hanyou sill standing in front of her.

"Kagome I..." Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the sound of Inu-Yasha's voice. His head was still turned away from her, his eyes flashing under his eyelids. "I'm.... I don't know what to say, or to do. Kagome..." He turned his face to her, and opened his eyes. She gasped in shock at the feeling hiding behind his gold orbs.

"Inu-Yasha... its not... I mean..." Kagome lowered her head and looked away from the hanyou as her voice failed her. Inu-Yasha turned his head away slightly before walking toward Kagome slowly. He reached one hand down toward Kagome's shoulder hesitantly. Kagome lifted her head as Inu-Yasha's slightly shaking hand made contact with her arm.

"I'm... sorry Kagome...I should have been able to protect you... You have no reason to trust me, and I understand if you don't want me near you anymore." Inu-Yasha again couldn't bring himself to look at Kagome's face, instead keeping his eyes at her bent knees. Kagome gasped slightly and her eyes filled with tears.

"No Inu-Yasha! You can't!" Kagome fell forward so she was kneeling higher up. "Look at me, Inu-Yasha. I need you... you can't go away..." Kagome's voice was dropping again. She slowly lifted her hands up to Inu-Yasha's face. She rested her slightly bloody palms on both of the hanyou's cheeks. The young woman pulled his face down to hers, so their noses were almost touching. "I'll die without you......" Kagome whispered.

Inu-Yasha's eyes still rested just below Kagome's eyes, just to the side of her nose, on her still damp cheeks. "Don't say that. You wouldn't die without me." Inu-Yasha began to turn his head away, tearing it from Kagome's grasp.

"Inu-Yasha! No, please don't go!" Kagome was allowing small rivers of tears to flow down her cheeks again. The hanyou stopped abruptly at the sound of Kagome's voice. He sighed slowly, closing his eyes again. "Please. Inu-Yasha..."

Inu-Yasha's eyes began to sting, but he would not allow the tears to fall. (I know that's sort of OOC, ok, totally OOC, but it works here.) "Kagome..." The hanyou turned his head to her, his eyes opening. He quickly fell to his knees in front of her, wrapping her into his arms tightly. She stiffened in his arms, his touch feeling slightly of the youkai before. "I'm so sorry... You shouldn't have been hurt.... not like this..." Inu-Yasha tightened his grip on Kagome as she relaxed slightly, recognizing Inu-Yasha's voice and embrace.

"Inu...Inu-Yasha..." She rested her face in his silver hair as tears filled her eyes again. "Don't leave me... please don't leave me..." Kagome shook her head slightly, the hanyou's hair brushing softly against her face.

"Kagome, I could never leave you." The hanyou began to stroke Kagome's hair and back. "I couldn't leave you..." His voice faded as he rested his hand on Kagome's head, running his palm slowly down her silky hair.

Kagome's light sobs slowed and she stopped her body from shaking as her hands bawled into fists in Inu-Yasha's white shirt. Her breathing became slow and steady; her eyes slowly falling closed. Her grip tightened on Inu-Yasha as she fell into a light sleep. "Don't leave me alone Inu... Yasha..." Kagome's voice passed through her lips softly, her mouth still feeling the throbbing of the youkai's lips against her own.

Inu-Yasha sighed slowly as he continued to stroke Kagome's hair. 'What's gotten into me?' The young woman still resting against his chest hadn't moved in her sleep, her chest rising and falling with his own. "Kagome..." Inu-Yasha muttered as he moved his left hand, moving it from Kagome's back to her bent knees. The hanyou stood up, lifting Kagome into his arms.

He glanced around the small cell, thinking where a good place would be to set Kagome down and let her sleep peacefully. He decided on the corner furthest from the door, the one just across from where he was standing with Kagome. Keeping her where that youkai had been hours before, didn't seam like a good idea. He slowly sat her up against the wall, hesitating afterwards about taking his white shirt off. Inu-Yasha laid the white shirt on the floor to cover a place for Kagome to lie.

Kagome winced slightly as Inu-Yasha's warm body left hers lying on the floor. The hanyou stood up straight again, his golden eyes continued to watch Kagome lay there, her body tensed slightly. He thought about her question from earlier... "why?" Inu-Yasha couldn't be sure why this was all happening; why some woman had captured them, and was so far doing a good job of torturing them, was still lost to his mind.

The hanyou's fists clenched at his sides as he thought about being made to watch Kagome be raped by that nameless youkai. "And he got away..." Inu-Yasha growled the words deep in his throat. Inu-Yasha's ears perked up as Kagome moaned lightly in her sleep, moving her legs closer to her chest. Inu-Yasha relaxed slightly as Kagome began to sleep silently.

The lock on the door to the cell suddenly unlatched, the noises echoing off of the silent walls and in Inu-Yasha's ears. The hanyou whirled around, his back now to Kagome, ready to fight again. Ashura, her black hair waving slightly in the wind she had just created by opening and closing the door, walked forward one step. "You," Inu-Yasha growled and took a step forward. Ashura smiled slightly.

"Yes, me. What happened to your little girl there?" Ashura looked over at Kagome over Inu-Yasha's shoulder. He growled and took another step toward Ashura. Her brown eyes slowly turned back to Inu-Yasha's face. "Not gunna tell me?"

"You already know you—" Inu-Yasha was now mere inches away from her.

"Watch your mouth." Ashura slapped the side of the hanyou's face. He turned back to her, his teeth bared.

"Damn you..." He stared into the woman's deep brown eyes, daring her to touch him again. The woman grinned, accepting his challenge. She slowly raised her hand to the hanyou's cheek. He stiffened.

"You don't really think you can protect her do you?" Ashura grinned before leaning up slightly to press a kiss on the hanyou's lips. "Mmmm," she pulled back and licked her lips, the salty taste of blood still lingering slightly on her tongue.

Inu-Yasha stumbled backward, shock clearly visible on his face. "Wh—What the Hell...?!" He watched as Ashura walked up to him again.

"Now, I just wanted to see what it was like before it was broken." Ashura grinned as she held her hand out, palm up, a small amount of powder on it. "Good-night." She blew the powder into the hanyou's face. Inu-Yasha winced and blinked quickly.

"What?" His eyes began to drop, and a familiar sensation came over him. He slid to the floor, his back resting against the wall. Inu-Yasha fought against the sleep that was taking hold of him again. 'Damn, I can't fall asleep... who knows what will happen to Kagome if I do...' Inu-Yasha struggled to get to his feet, that thought strong in his head.

"My, my, aren't we just the strong mutt today." Ashura knelt down slowly in front of Inu-Yasha. "I tried to make your last moments easy on you, but you have to be difficult." She reached into her hair slowly.

"My, last moments?" Inu-Yasha questioned skeptically. His head began to fall forward, the hanyou having more trouble keeping his mind focused. The only thing filling his mind was anger. He glared up at Ashura again.

"Yes mutt, that's what I said." The woman pulled a small, light blue barb out of her hair. She twisted it around in her fingers slowly; Inu-Yasha watched her every move. "Ja ne mutt boy." She quickly drove the sharp end of the barb into the hanyou's neck, making the end go deeply into his flesh.

'Damn it...' Inu-Yasha clenched his teeth as a slight gasp left his lips. He fell forward, being unconscious before he hit the floor with a thud, smearing blood onto the floor from his lips and neck.

Kagome stirred on the ground; she smiled at the warmth she felt next to her. "Hmmm, good morning Shippo." When the little youkai didn't respond, Kagome reached her hand out and felt around for him. Her fingers brushed against something warm and she opened her eyes happily. "There you—" Kagome screamed and pulled her hand back to her quickly, sitting up as she did so.

Her fingertips were covered in dark red blood. The darkness of the cell, its coldness, the blood... the young woman's world of happiness crashed down around her. The youkai flashed in her mind. She began to shake again as she pulled her knees up close to her chest. Her dark brown eyes darted around, looking for the youkai who haunted her mind.

There was nothing there. There was no one there. "Inu-Yasha...?" Kagome looked down at the soft cloth she was sitting on, now stained on one corner with blood. 'Where did he go?' The young woman slowly reached down and ran her hand slowly across the white shirt. She froze as a thought crossed her mind. 'He didn't leave me did he?' Kagome's heart began to beat quicker. 'No, he wouldn't do that.' She told herself. 'Right...?' She dropped her head slightly, her eyes filling with tears.

Kagome jumped and then cowered slightly as the door to the cell was unlocked loudly and opened. The young woman frowned and jumped to her feet as Ashura walked through the door. Kagome was surprised that the woman left the door wide open, revealing the dark hall outside. "What do you want? Why have you kept me here?" Kagome glared at the woman as the older woman rolled her eyes.

"Like I would tell you that," Ashura looked back out the door as she replied to the younger woman's questions. "I hear that you and that youkai had a "thing" earlier." Ashura turned back to Kagome as the younger woman's face paled. Ashura laughed at Kagome's expression. "Oh, by the way, I think this is yours?" The woman reached outside of the cell, dragging something motionless back in through the door.

"Inu-Yasha!" The young priestess said as Ashura roughly threw the hanyou to the floor just in front of her. Kagome ripped her eyes from Inu-Yasha's motionless body to Ashura as the older woman laughed.

"He was fun. Clean him up so we can play again." Ashura's mouth twitched slightly upward. She turned around and walked out of the cell again, slamming the door behind her. The lock fell with a loud noise, the sound echoing through the cell. Kagome stood stunned by the sound for a second before shaking her head. She fell to her knees at Inu-Yasha's side.

"Inu-Yasha...?" Kagome shook his shoulder lightly, crouching close to his face. She grimaced at the cuts and blood covering his pale face. Kagome knew that those would be gone in a matter of hours; it was the large hole in his stomach, wide open gash in his shoulder, and the broken leg that concerned her. "Inu-Yasha can you hear me?" She tried again. There again was no response.

Kagome sighed lightly and looked around the small cell. The room held little that would help her take care of the hanyou's wounds. Her eyes fell on the window giving them the little light they had. She got back to her feet, determined to find a way to help Inu-Yasha.

The window held things that surprised the young woman. She reached her arm through the bars, feeling around for the sticks she had just seen. "Ouch," Kagome pulled the two sticks back, blood now dripping down them from her palm.

The sticks would make a good splint until Inu-Yasha's leg could be set properly. Kagome set the sticks next to Inu-Yasha's knee as she knelt down at his side. She turned her eyes down to her palm, wondering why it was bleeding so badly. "A nail...?" Kagome stared at the small piece of iron sticking out of her bloody palm. 'How did that happen?' She looked at the two pieces of wood lying next to her. 'I've got to help Inu-Yasha...' She thought as she yanked the small piece of iron out of her palm.

"Ow," Kagome winced lightly as blood began to gush out of the now completely open hole in her hand. Kagome bit her lip as Inu-Yasha suddenly moaned. His head turned so his face was away from her. The silver ears twitched as the hanyou became more aware of where he was.

"Kagome...?" Inu-Yasha's voice was quiet. Kagome leaned over and looked at Inu-Yasha's clouded-over eyes.

"Yeah Inu-Yasha?" The young woman rested her non-bloody hand on the hanyou's non-bloody shoulder.

"I didn't mean..." Inu-Yasha fell silent and his eyes closed again.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome again began to worry when he didn't respond. "Inu-Yasha...?" Kagome tried again, shaking his shoulder again lightly. He moaned again and rolled his head back so he was facing Kagome again.

"What do you want?" The hanyou questioned. He sat up and moved his neck from side to side. 'Damn that woman.' Kagome was staring at him. Inu-Yasha stopped moving and looked back at her. "What are you staring at?" He looked himself over once. "Oh, I guess I am something to look at...." He reached down and snapped his broken leg back into place. Kagome winced at the sound. When she opened her eyes again, Inu-Yasha was getting to his feet.

"What are you doing?! You shouldn't be up yet!" Kagome grabbed Inu-Yasha's arm and steadied him as she herself got to her feet.

"What happened to your hand?" Inu-Yasha took her right hand into his own. Kagome pulled it back

"It's nothing. Now go sit down." Kagome walked with Inu-Yasha to his shirt still lying on the floor. "Here, cover up before you catch cold." Kagome reached down and picked up the shirt, handing it to the hanyou. He only looked at her.

"Me? Catch "cold"? You do remember that I am—"

"Yes, yes, I know you're part demon, but listen anyway!" Kagome threw the shirt over his head. She stomped to the window again. Inu-Yasha pulled the shirt off of his head and watched Kagome reach through the bars as he pulled his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, tying it when he had both arms through. She was shaking again.

"What are you doing?" The hanyou rubbed his shoulder as he folded his legs under him and sat down. The shoulder was stiff, blood still slowly oozing out of it. 'Damn.' His hand went to his stomach. The hole there had not stopped bleeding either.

"I'm getting this grass..." Kagome concentrated on what she was reaching for again. She smiled as she drew her hand back. "Got it!" She stepped back and then turned toward the hanyou who was staring at her funny.

"What's grass for?" Inu-Yasha didn't get a reply.

"Open your shirt." Kagome knelt down in front of him, her left hand full of grass.

"Put it on, take it off, make up your damn mind." Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes as he opened his shirt again. Kagome ignored his attitude as she took a small amount of the grass into her right hand. The hanyou blinked as Kagome put the small handful of grass into her mouth and began to chew on it. "What are you doing now?"

Kagome put her right hand to her mouth, spitting the now wet grass onto her fingers. She winced slightly as the juice leaked down her fingers and into her palm. She looked up into the hanyou's eyes. "This might hurt a little, but it's the best antibiotic I have right now." Inu-Yasha only blinked in response.

Kagome reached up and drubbed the grass and juice she had just created on Inu-Yasha's open shoulder. The hanyou sat silently watching until a stabbing pain shot down his arm. "Alright, enough with the rubbing!" He jerked away from Kagome. She sat with her hand still outstretched.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure your wounds didn't get infected." Her eyes lowered to the ground. Inu-Yasha looked away and began to rub his shoulder unconsciously. The bleeding had stopped now, but it was still to stiff to move very well.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it...' Inu-Yasha closed his eyes.

"H-here Inu-Yasha." The hanyou's ears twitched at her voice as he opened his eyes and turned his attention back to Kagome. She held out another handful of chewed grass. "Put this around your stomach." Kagome still wasn't looking up from the floor.

:Kagome?" Inu-Yasha ignored the hand she held outstretched to him. Golden eyes searched the young woman's face. "Kagome, are you alright?" The hanyou leaned forward slightly. Kagome looked up at him suddenly, a fake smile on her face.

"Fine, now hold still." She reached out again and wiped the juice and grass around the outside of the gaping hole in the hanyou's stomach. He jumped slightly at her quickness. 'How could I have been thinking that Inu-Yasha would leave me? I was thinking about things like escaping with out him while he suffered.'

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha's voice broke through the woman's thoughts. "Kagome, what's with the guilty looks?"

"Hu?" Kagome looked up from the floor she had been staring at. Inu-Yasha watched her carefully. "What Inu-Yasha? I was thinking and didn't hear you." The hanyou didn't respond right away.

"Did something happen again? You're shaking." He finally replied. Kagome was surprised; she hadn't realized she was shaking.

"No, nothing happened." She smiled slightly. "Are you feeling any better?" The hanyou blinked at her sudden change.

"Yeah, better..." Inu-Yasha leaned his back against the wall. He winced slightly at the small pain from his stomach. His eyes fell closed slowly; his breath passed his dry and still bloody lips slowly.

Kagome watched as the grass she had put on the hanyou's wounds took effect, putting him to sleep. Her eyes lowered to the ground when she knew he was fully asleep. 'The poor guy, I can't believe that I thought he would leave me.' Kagome could have cried. 'I have to stay right here and watch over him until his wounds heal.' Kagome crawled to the hanyou's side, placing herself between Inu-Yasha and the door.

'We've got to get out of here, and soon. This cell won't help Inu-Yasha heal any faster.' Kagome's stomach growled and clenched. 'The loss of food won't help either.' Kagome rested her back against the wall and leaned her head back, sighing lightly. 'We've got to get out of here...'


	4. Sunrise

Chapter 4

Sunrise

AN: I'm really sorry about the wait guys. My computer caught a virus and I didn't know what the hell was wrong with the damn thing. So I finally found out I had to have ALL of my hard drive wiped. I had to retype the entire chapter. I hope you like what I've done with this for this is the last chapter. But hey, if I get enough people wanting more, I'll start the sequel of my own idea. Please enjoy!

Myst

NalaravatheRed- wouldn't you like to know… ::evil grin:: well, I'll leave that up to you, since I really don't talk about it in here.

Inuficcrzy- thank you for the advice on Inu-Yasha's eyes. I wasn't quite sure about them. Good idea with the iron thing, and believe me I tried to work it into the story cause I liked it so much, but it didn't work out. Yes, Inu-Yasha should stay in his youkai form, but for this story, he's back to normal. Hope the chapter is ok even without your idea in it. Thanks for the review!

CoCo1220- yes, I'm sorry about Inu-Yasha being OOC sorta. I promise you we will see our favorite hanyou become normal soon! Though I can't promise about how long that will last…

Sisana- thank you for the help with youki and youkai. I was always told youki. I hope the wait on this chapter will be worth it for you! Thanks for the review!

Shoruni- I'm glad I could give you some entertainment. Your email got cut off, so if you are reading this and I haven't replied back yet, I didn't find your email on fanfic. I hope you like this next chapter.

Jessica- thank you again for the review. I hope this chapter reaches your expectations as a final. Please let me know!

And onto the story!

Inu-Yasha's silver hair whipped around as the hanyou's head turned so his golden eyes could search the darkness around him quickly.

He could hear her.

He could smell her.

"Where are you…?" His growl was quiet, to quiet for anyone else to hear. His ears twitched as something moved in a circle around him. 'Damn it…' He ground his teeth together as his nose picked up the scent again.

She was getting closer… closing in on him…

Inu-Yasha slashed out as a woman jumped at him. His claws met flesh as her knife met his. He jumped back as the woman's black hair disappeared after her body, back into the darkness. She laughed, the sound echoing in the hanyou's sensitive ears.

"You're not too bad at this mutt." Ashura said as she again began to dart in circles around the hanyou. Inu-Yasha watched around him, his shoulder and chest now covered in blood. "But you're mine!" Ashura suddenly appeared in front of the hanyou, running her sword through his unprotected stomach. He gasped lightly in surprise as he fell forward into the blade slightly. He coughed, blood coloring his lips again.

"Inu-Yasha?!" A new voice called. The hanyou opened his eyes. The world around him was fuzzy. "Inu-Yasha, wake up. Look at me." The voice continued. The hanyou blinked and put his right hand up to his mouth. The voice still calling to him he knew.

"Kagome…" The dim cell came back into focus around him as he spoke her name. Kagome's brown eyes connected with his golden ones.

"Inu-Yasha are you ok?" The young woman had worry dancing in her eyes. Inu-Yasha lowered his hand and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He looked around, his eyes searching the dark corners of the cell, before the golden orbs fell on the heavy wooden door. "Has she come back?" He questioned looking back at Kagome. She blinked once.

"Hu, you mean Ashura?" Kagome shook her head. "No, no one has come." Inu-Yasha nodded and rested his head against the wall again. Kagome sat back on her feet. She took a deep breath.

"Well, you're not bleeding anymore." Kagome pushed her hair behind her ear. "But it's getting late again." She alone looked out the window as the sun slowly sank behind the horizon, putting the two back into a world of dark purples and blues. Kagome turned back to Inu-Yasha. "You slept the day away." She smiled, but it faded.

Inu-Yasha continued to stare up at the ceiling. The hanyou suddenly winced and bent over double. "Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome reached out to him.

"Leave me alone." He snapped and pushed her hand away. He slowly sat straight again. Kagome watched him quietly. "What?" He asked giving her a stern look.

"Nothing," she said before turning away. Inu-Yasha blinked.

"Kagome…?" He put out a hand to touch her shoulder. She suddenly turned around. Inu-Yasha fell back, hitting his back on the wall. "OW!"

"You're such a pain!" Kagome leaned in on the hanyou, making him cower slightly. "You could be a little nicer you know!" Kagome yelled. Inu-Yasha got his confidence back.

"Why would I do that?!" He yelled, pushing Kagome back with his voice. She frowned.

"Because you're a softy!" Inu-Yasha cowered.

"A WHAT?!" He shouted sitting forward again.

"A softy! You always act so tough! Now lay down before you hurt yourself!" Kagome had no real reason to tell the hanyou to lie down; her yelling had pushed him into sitting so far down that he was practically laying on the ground already. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "You're such a pain…" Kagome buried her face in her hands.

"Wait, Kagome… don't cry." Inu-Yasha reached a hand out to the young woman's shaking shoulder.

"I'm not crying," Kagome said with a sniffle, lifting her tear streaked face from her hands to look at Inu-Yasha. "I'm just… getting rid of excess water." She buried her face into her hands again. 'I want to go home… Gramps… Mom… Sota…' She thought. Inu-Yasha had to lay back; his body suddenly wasn't taking well to his injuries.

Both Inu-Yasha's and Kagome's hearts skipped a beat as the cell door opened again.

The hanyou made a move to get up, but Kagome stopped him. He looked up at her as she got to her own feet. "You need to rest." Her voice sounded different to the hanyou for a minute. Both pairs of eyes watched as Ashura again walked through the door.

"Well, how is my little play thing doing?" Ashura asked grinning wildly. Inu-Yasha growled. Kagome stepped forward. Ashura turned to look at her. "Ah, yes, and then there is the little human."

"Shut-UP, I'm so damn tired of your voice." Inu-Yasha got to his feet and stood next to Kagome. "Go for the door, I'll take care of this wench." Inu-Yasha whispered to Kagome. She nodded in reply.

"What's with all of the whispering? Don't you know it's rude!" Ashura suddenly shot forward, her sword coming out of its sheath in a flash of white light.

"Go!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he jumped backward and away from Ashura. Kagome hesitated a second about leaving Inu-Yasha before she ran for the cell door that now seamed a lifetime away.

Inu-Yasha did his best to keep away from Ashura's quick blade. She laughed slightly as she cornered the hanyou. "Now what mutt?" She asked as she held her sword out straight in front of her; the point was lined up with Inu-Yasha's heart.

The hanyou pressed his back against the wall as Ashura pressed her blade tip to his chest. Blood slowly began to seep down his white shirt as the sword broke skin. Inu-Yasha growled and jumped at the woman, knocking her sword from her hand. "Mutt!" Her sharp yell mixed with the clatter of the sword as it fell to the floor.

Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles as he glared at the woman in front of him. "Now what woman?" Inu-Yasha snickered. Ashura grinned as her eyes darted to the cell door. Her dark brown orbs fell on Kagome as the younger woman slipped out of the door.

"And where are you going?" Ashura whirled around and ran at Kagome. Inu-Yasha jumped after her.

"Kagome!" Her name being called by Inu-Yasha stopped the young woman and she turned around. Kagome gasped as Ashura slid her second sword out of its sheath. "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled again. He came around the corner of the door to see Ashura on Kagome. "Blades of Blood!" The hanyou hoped he was not too late to save Kagome.

Ashura fell to her knees as the red blades cut deeply into her back. Kagome stumbled backward as light red blood bubbled from the woman's mouth. "Damn you mutt…" The woman fell completely to the floor.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inu-Yasha jumped over the fallen Ashura to stand in front of Kagome. She slowly looked up at him. He blinked at her expression. "What is it?" He searched her shocked face. Her eyes slowly fell closed. "KAGOME?!" Inu-Yasha caught the young woman as she fell into him.

"What happened?" The hanyou felt blood run onto his hands; the scent of Kagome's blood began to mix with Ashura's. Inu-Yasha quickly turned Kagome onto her back. The blood was coming from her left side, her blood dyeing his shirt a darker crimsome. "No, Kagome…" He touched her cheek lightly, brushing her hair from her face. Inu-Yasha put his ear to Kagome's pale lips.

She was still breathing.

"I'm going to get you out of here Kagome." Inu-Yasha assured the young woman as he pulled his head back. He lifted her into his arms as he got to his feet. "Hold on…" He muttered. Inu-Yasha looked behind him, not sure which way the way to get out was. He turned back around, his nose to full of blood to help him decide. "Damn," the hanyou took off running away from the fallen woman and the cell of which he and Kagome had been locked up in.

It was twenty minutes before Inu-Yasha found and opening in the wall that he could get out of. He looked down at Kagome, her face pale now, before stepping past the cloth hanging over the door, and into the dark, night air.

'Hu… where am I…?' Kagome looked around her. It was dark, with no moon or stars above her. 'Inu-Yasha…?' At her thought, a dim light came on and a fuzzy figure began to become clear. 'Kikyo?' Kagome was shocked to see the priestess, but not to see Inu-Yasha with her.

'Were the past few days nothing more than a nightmare?' Kagome stood, unable to move, as Inu-Yasha stood against the Sacred Tree, Kikyo in front of him. Kikyo stood poised with an arrow ready to attack the hanyou.

"Kikyo," Inu-Yasha stepped forward.

"Don't Inu-Yasha!" The string holding the arrow back began to tremble. Kikyo was fighting within herself. The hanyou stopped as told. "Die…" Kikyo's voice was a whisper as she let the arrow go. Inu-Yasha was flung backward, his back smashing into the Sacred Tree. He slowly raised his head to look at Kikyo as her spell took effect on him.

"Kikyo… why…?" He struggled to speak.

'Inu-Yasha!' Kagome yelled, she still couldn't move. Tears fell down her cheeks as the hanyou's head fell onto his chest and the rest of his body stopped moving. 'Inu-Yasha!'

Inu-Yasha continued to run through the darkness. He didn't' know where he was, but he could smell fire, and so followed it to a village. The hanyou stopped as a bunch of faces looked up at him.

"A demon!" Someone shouted.

"And he has a woman!" Someone else yelled just before everyone began running in panic. Inu-Yasha growled lightly.

"Shut-up! Everyone just shut-up and listen to me!" He yelled. The villagers froze. "Where are we? What village is this?" Inu-Yasha asked, his eyes searching the scared faces of the villagers.

"Call the priestess!" A woman shouted.

"Yes! Lady Kira will know what to do!" A man suddenly dashed away from the rest of the villagers.

"Just tell me where we are!" Inu-Yasha was pissed; Kagome didn't have time for this.

"You are a long way from home demon." A calm voice said. The crowd of villagers parted to allow a young woman to walk up to the hanyou. Inu-Yasha watched her carefully.

"How would you know?" He asked as the priestess stopped, her deep brown hair coming to a rest over her shoulder. Her dark golden eyes laughed at the silver haired hanyou.

"Because I can tell you every demon that makes his home on these hills." She said slowly reaching to her side, her hand resting stiffly on the hilt of her sword. "Now, leave peacefully, leaving that girl with us."

"No," Inu-Yasha snapped instantly. What the hell was the problem? Couldn't they just tell him where he was? "Tell me, do you know of Kaede?" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Maybe, what business do you have with her demon?" Kira asked pulling her sword out of its sheath and holding it out in front of her. Inu-Yasha was beyond pissed off, he could feel and smell Kagome sinking further into unconsciousness.

"I need her help!" The hanyou suddenly shouted. "Kagome needs her help! Now tell me where I am!" Inu-Yasha's fangs were bared. The priestess lowered her sword.

"Kagome? Do you mean the woman?"

"Yes," Inu-Yasha said as calmly as he could. Kira nodded and put her sword away slowly.

"Kaede is priestess over a village about half a day's walk that way." She pointed south. Inu-Yasha nodded stiffly before running through the village, jumping over any human's in his path.

"Lady Kira, are you sure it is wise to allow the demon to leave with the young woman?" An older woman asked.

"He is unlike any other demon. The young woman will be fine." That was all the priestess said before walking back to her work.

'Kikyo!' Kagome was surprised that the priestess could see her. 'What are you doing?' Kagome's heart began to beat quicker as the priestess walked up to her.

"Inu-Yasha is going with me to hell. You do not belong here. He does not want you." She motioned slightly to Inu-Yasha. "Go away." Kikyo's voice was cold as she finished her words. She pushed Kagome backward.

'Kikyo! You can't take Inu-Yasha!' Kagome continued to yell as she fell down the Bone Eater's Well, which had come from nowhere. 'Kikyo no!' Kagome yelled as her view of the priestess walking back over to Inu-Yasha disappeared into darkness.

Inu-Yasha stopped to look down at Kagome. Her face was glowing slightly in the darkness; her white skin contrasting with the night. "Kagome…" Inu-Yasha could smell the path of blood still dripping from the young woman's wound.

Suddenly the hanyou couldn't hear the slow, but steady heartbeat that had been coming from Kagome.

"Kagome?!" He put an ear to her chest. There was no sound, nor any movement of air past her lips. "No, no, Kagome!" Inu-Yasha lifted his head, quickly looking around him. What should he do? What _could_ he do? He turned to look back at Kagome.

"Don't go Kagome; don't leave me, please…" The hanyou sat shaking slightly as the sun began to rise. Everything around the two became the color of the blood which no longer flowed in Kagome. Inu-Yasha ignored the person coming toward him; he didn't care anymore.

"Inu-Yasha?" A surprised voice asked. The hanyou again ignored the young man standing behind him. "Lady Kagome? What happened Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked stepping to Inu-Yasha's side.

"I couldn't' save her…" Inu-Yasha's clawed hands clenched in his haori that Kagome wore. "I couldn't stop her…" Miroku watched Inu-Yasha, not quite sure what to say, until Sango walked up to the silent group, catching his attention.

"Miroku—" Sango started, but the monk held up a hand swiftly to stop her words. Sango stopped and turned to look at the hanyou and human sitting on the ground, tears coming to her eyes. Miroku put his arm around her shoulders softly.

The sun continued to rise.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seam to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just to much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seam to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just to much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone

I'm alone

Well… that's the end… there is no more, unless people want more. I have a sequel in mind, but I'm not writing it unless I get reviews telling me to. Thank you for reading my fic, I hope you enjoyed it. Flames are welcome as long as they give advice, or help, or whatever else you think might help make me better for you guys (Meaning not telling me that I need to continue to make food at McDonald's thank you). You all know where the review button is, push it and let me know what you think!

Myst


End file.
